


The Hidden Secret

by PtitPooh5



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Hidden Secret, s5a spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtitPooh5/pseuds/PtitPooh5
Summary: If you haven’t watched Season 5A yet, don’t read this! Spoilers ahead!“We don’t know yet if she is as frozen as the others…”  It took one little sentence from @Sakadomc on Twitter to make my head spin around and I couldn’t get rid of this idea. A little sentence on a topic started by SK_Kasai who was wondering if Ella would know the truth in 5B.I don’t have much time at the moment so it will be a short story!Not beta read. All mistakes are mine! P.S.: English is NOT my native language
Comments: 55
Kudos: 130





	1. Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Sakadomc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Sakadomc), [SK_Kasai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/gifts).



> Because since two days I can't stop thinking about this, I decided to write it to get it out of my mind! I hope you will like it!

“C’mon! Show me your secret!” Ella said out loud while looking at a sample in her microscope. 

She was alone in her lab, trying to concentrate on her work while listening to loud 90’s music in her earbuds. She needed to keep herself busy to avoid thinking about Pete. How could she not notice anything? She had been fooled from one end to the other. She thought she had finally found a nice guy. The right guy. She couldn't have been more wrong. A serial killer. It was even worse than her usual bad guys choices. 

_Stop thinking about him._

Easier to say than to do. He used her.

 _“There is darkness in you, Ella.”_ He had told her. Is it why she was always choosing bad guys?

_No, you’re not dark. You’re joyful, nice..._

Pete seemed so nice! Even Lucifer and Maze thought he was nice. 

_He fooled everyone, don’t forget that._

The song finished and in the second of silence before the next song started, she heard a thud coming from the bullpen. She frowned, stopped her music and went at the windows to see what was going on.

She froze. 

In fact, it was more the opposite. Everyone in the precinct seemed frozen on the spot, like an image on pause on a TV screen. Everyone except Amenadiel, Maze and… two Lucifers. Wait! Lucifer has a twin? After only a few seconds watching, she already knew who was Lucifer and who was his twin just at the way they were dressed.

Lucifer and Amenadiel were fighting against Lucifer’s twin and Maze? Why were they fighting? Why was everyone still frozen except those who were fighting and her? What was going on?

She was afraid to go out of her lab. The fight looked very violent and she wouldn’t be of any help in between. Gosh they were strong! Ella was understanding a little more why Lucifer had said he was all the backup they needed.

As Lucifer’s twin seemed in a bad position against his brothers, a giant pair of black wings suddenly popped out from his back. Ella didn’t have time to realize what just happened that wings popped out from Lucifer and Amenadiel back too. 

They had wings. Protruding from their back. 

Lucifer was _not_ a method actor!

Suddenly, Pete was not in her thoughts anymore. The Devil! She was friends with the Devil!

 _Look at his wings. The Devil has a bad rap._

Lucifer was the only one of the trio with pure white wings. The wings of the two others were black and dark grey. Does that mean something?

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard thunder. 

“That’s enough!” A deep voice beamed.

Almost at the same time, a pure glowing light filled the room. She probably should have been afraid. 

She was not. 

For a moment, she felt at peace. She went to the door of the lab and opened it. She felt a need to get closer to that light.

The light faded enough to let her see a handsome black man standing in front of the three celestial beings. 

Celestial beings. Because that’s what they were. There was no doubt in her mind about it.

“Dad.” Lucifer whispered.

“Children. You know I hate it when you fight.”

 _Dad?_ If Lucifer was the Devil then his dad was… 

Oh. My. God.

God was right in front of her.

Ella didn’t know what to do. Everyone else except the celestials were frozen. She was probably not supposed to see all this.

She took a step back to return to her lab but she hit the door still opened, stumbled and fell on her butt. Lucifer turned his head toward the sound.

“Miss Lopez! Did you...”

Lucifer stopped and looked around to see that everybody was still frozen.

“How?”

Lucifer looked at Ella and his Father in turns.

“I’m sorry!” Ella said. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Why aren’t you frozen?” Lucifer asked her, frowning. “Who are you Miss Lopez?


	2. Who I am?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second and last chapter! Have a nice reading!

Ella looked at Lucifer, confused.

“What do you mean by who I am? I’m Ella Lopez, that’s all!”

“Don’t lie to me!” Lucifer growled. “If you were an ordinary human you would be frozen as everyone else! What are you hiding?! Who are you?!”

Lucifer was bent over her, looking angry but Ella couldn’t understand why. Except for her friendship with a ghost, she was pretty much a normal person. At least she thought so.

“I don’t hide anything! I’m just Ella! I swear!”

“Oh really?” Lucifer replied. “So, how come by any chance you're friends with my sister? A sister who planned to bring us together of course! I’ve been manipulated once again as usual!”

“Your sister? I don’t know any sister of yours!”

“And what about Azrael? Or Rae-Rae as you call her!”

“Rae-Rae is your sister?! Your sister is dead? I’m so sorry Lucifer!”

“My sister is not dead, nor is she a ghost. She’s the Angel of Death!”

If Ella wasn’t already on the floor, she would have fallen for sure. Rae-Rae was the Angel of Death? She was a friend of the Devil and the Angel of Death? No questions why she had such a bad taste in men. It seemed she had a strange taste in friendships too.

“You both deserve an explanation.” God said, getting closer. “Michael, Amenadiel, stay put. We will be back.”

God helped Ella on her feet and led her to the lab. Lucifer brought his wings out of sight and followed them, closing the door behind him.

Still in shock, Ella let God lead her and made her sit. 

What a day. After discovering that Pete was a serial killer, she had found Lucifer was the _real deal_ and her friend Rae-Rae, far from being a ghost, was his sister. And now God, the Big Guy himself, wanted to talk to her.

“Dad, if it’s one of your manipulations I swear…”

“Calm down Samael. Let me explain.” God answered calmly.

“Don’t call me that! This is not my name anymore.”

“It is and will forever be, my son.”

Lucifer’s real name was Samael? It was such a beautiful name! Ella couldn’t understand why Lucifer seemed to hate it so much.

As Lucifer was going to reply, God raised his hand, asking for silence.

“Do you want to hear that explanation or not?”

“Of course Dad, I’m sorry.”

“So listen instead of constantly arguing.”

Ella looked at Lucifer, bowing his head and scrunching down on himself like a scolded child. He looked so small at that moment. Almost fragile. Whatever she was going through right now, he looked like the one who needed a hug. She refrained herself for doing so though. It was probably not the right moment. 

“After the Rebellion, I sent Samael to rule over Hell and asked anyone who took part in it at his side to apologize and joined me back.” God started, looking at Ella.

Lucifer scoffed at the mention of his given name but said nothing this time.

“Everyone did except one Cherub, Gaudium. This caused me a real problem. I couldn’t send him to Hell, it was far too risky. Samael and him would probably set up a plan to rebel once again. Sending Gaudium on Earth was also a problem. There were not so many humans at that time and he could have found Cain and joined him to create chaos on Earth. He was determined enough to even create problems all by himself.”

Ella was listening but was far to understand what God was talking about. What was the link between Lucifer’s rebellion, this Gaudium and her?

“My only solution was to send his soul in a human body to live a mortal life. At the death of this human, Gaudium’s soul would be automatically sent into another newborn to start a new life. This cycle would last until Gaudium had a life good enough to redeem himself. Only at that moment would he be readmitted in the Silver City. Of course, from one life to another, he would keep no memories from the precedent one.”

“Are you saying that Gaudium _is_ Miss Lopez?” Lucifer asked in a small voice.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.”

“Wait, wait, wait! You are telling me that I’m some sort of guy who joined Lucifer eons ago in his Rebellion?”

“A Cherub, not a guy.” God specified. “Cherubs don’t really have sex and you have been both men and woman in the millenia your soul passed from one body to another.”

Ella was taken aback. She was not really herself?

“So, I’m not really Ella Lopez?”

“Yes you are, but you have a Cherub’s soul instead of a human one.”

“And I had bad lifes for millenia?”

“Not necessarily bad but not good enough to be redeemed.” 

“So… that’s why I have a bad taste in men? The reason I am a friend of the Devil and the Angel of Death?”

God smiled indulgently.

“No. Your taste in men comes probably from your brothers who are pretty bad guys. Besides, the fact that you're a friend of some of my children and have helped Samael grow to what he is now is a good thing, not a bad one.”

“Did Azrael know?” Lucifer asked almost shyly. He seemed still hesitant to talk to his Father after being scolded, Ella noticed. “Is this why she wanted to bring us together?”

“Yes, she learned the truth when Miss Lopez had that car accident in her youth. She recognized Gaudium’s soul when she almost died. She decided to stay around because she realized she might be on the right path to redemption this time. I never planned that she bring you two together though, but I think it was a good thing.”

“I… I don’t understand. What does all of this mean? Ella asked.

“It means that for the first time in millenia, you really have a chance to redeem yourself. It’s also the first time you really gain back your faith in me. If you continue on this path, this Earth life will be your last one.”

“And what after?”

“Your soul will go to the Silver City like any good soul does.”

“But… will I be Ella or Gaudium then?”

“Ella, but your soul will remain the one of a celestial. After the rebellion, I erased Gaudium’s memories so Gaudium doesn’t really exist anymore.”

“Sooo… I’m me? I mean, I’m not possessed or anything like that?”

“Of course not! You are entirely you. The only difference is that your soul is from a celestial origin instead of human but you have only one soul.”

“And just because of that, I’m not frozen like anyone else?”

“Exactly.”

Ella nodded. It was still a lot to process but at least she was still herself. She would need a lot of time to think about all the meaning of this.

She looked at Lucifer, trying to decipher what he was thinking of his Father’s revelation. After all, he has known this Gaudium she was supposed to be. He was still sitting on his stool, looking awkward. He seemed somehow afraid of his Father. Afraid that He sent him back to Hell maybe? When he looked back at her, the tight smile he sent her seemed weird. As if he was afraid of her too. But why?

And then, she understood. He was afraid that discovering the truth would send her away. She couldn’t help herself, stood up and came closer to him.

In a way only her could do, she hugged Lucifer with all the strength she had.

“If I can be a friend of the Angel of Death, I can be friends with the Devil, right?”

She felt Lucifer tension subsided in her arms. Ella couldn’t know how the others reacted when they learned the truth. She didn’t even know who else knew that he was the real Devil. For her, it didn’t change anything. Lucifer was her friend, no matter whether he was the Devil or not.

When Ella opened her eyes, God was watching them, a warm smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When @Sakadomc said on Twitter that ‘We don’t know yet if she (Ella) is as frozen as the others…’ and combined with the fact that Pierce/Cain had a file on Gaudium that we never met before (and will probably not), I decided to mix those two ideas. It was just for fun but I hope you still liked it!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this! Have a nice day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think about this? I love comments btw! (and kudos too of course! XD)


End file.
